novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Clarity Delacroix
Clarity Delacroix is a fourteen-year-old French student living in Paris. She is the daughter of Belle Delacroix and the younger sister of Adeline Delacroix. She does not know her father since he walked out on the family for unknown reasons to her. She is the childhood best friend of Adrien Agreste since her mother works closely with Adrien's father, Gabriel Agreste. At an unknown point in time, Clarity found herself in possession of a necklace she would later discover being the Wolf Miraculous with the kwami Willow. With the Wolf Miraculous, when inhabited by Willow, Clarity becomes the superheroine "Silver Fang", gaining the power of the Moon and the Wolf. Physical description Clarity is a French girl with strawberry blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a pale skin tone. Her normal, civilian, attire consists of a blue and white zipper hoodie over a black shirt, blue jeans, and brown calf-length boots with a buckle on them. She wears the Wolf Miraculous around her neck on a black cord but often keeps it tucked under her shirt. Her hair is of average length, not too long and not too short, which is how she likes it. As Silver Fang, Clarity wears a dark grey bodysuit with a skirt and lighter grey highlights on her legs arms and side of her body; a pair of wolf claw-like gloves and dark grey boots, which sometimes show claws. She also wears a headband with two wolf ears and a dark gray mask over eyes, which change to be wolf-like and a bit darker. Her hair near her hair gets a little wilder, covering up her human ears. Wolf Sword is strapped to her waist when not in use. Personality Abilities Powers * Lunar Eclipse: Silver Fang's special power is the ability to draw the power from the moon. Unfortunately, because of that, Silver Fang's special power is only good during the nighttime when the moon is out. But, when she does activate her special power, Silver Fang gets a huge power increase. After using this power, Silver Fang has only five minutes before her transformation wears off. * Night vision: As Silver Fang, Carine is also able to see in the dark. When she sees in the dark, her eyes let out a little glow. * Enhanced senses: When transformed, Clarity's senses improve. She is able to hear much better than normally. While her sense of hearing is not as good as Chat Noir's, it's still pretty good. Clarity's sense of small also improve, to the point, she can sniff out someone if they are hiding. * Enhanced condition, agility, speed, strength, and dexterity Skills * Video gaming: Clarity is very skilled in the art of video gaming. She often uses it as a way for her and Adrian to bond as well and just hangs out as friends. * Swordsmanship: Clarity attends the same fencing lessons Adrien Agreste does so she is quite skilled in swordsmanship. She is also able to use her sword in reverse grip. * Ambidexterity: Clarity is ambidextrous, but prefers to use her left hand most of the time. Because of this, she is able to wield the Lunar Blade in either hand. * Hand-to-hand combat: Since becoming Silver Fang, Clarity has become well skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and is able to go up against Chat Noir when he is under the control of the Akumatized Victim. * Multilingualism: Clarity is able to speak both French and Spanish. She is currently learning Chinese. * Enhanced athleticism Equipment * Wolf Miraculous: The Wolf Miraculous takes the form of a necklace with a black wolf's head howling with a circular white gem behind acting as a moon. When Willow enters, the colors are inverted and four full moons appear on the moon part while the last full moon appears on the white wolf head, indicating the countdown of the time remaining on her transformation. * Lunar Blade: Silver Fang's signature weapon is the Lunar Blade, a collapsible sword. The blade is long and thin, but also very strong. The handle/hilt is styled after a wolf, with the head part being where the blade protrudes and has blue gems looking like the blade glows. When in collapse mode, the hilt acts like a phone, and Spyglass, much like Chat Noir's staff. Background Clarity was born and raised in Paris France to Belle Delacroix and the younger sister of Adeline. Her father walked out on the family when she was a baby, so she doesn't remember him. She grew up alongside Adrian Agreste because her mother worked for his father, Gabriel. She lives next-door to Adrien's mansion and is one of the only ones allows to visit his home. Trivia * Clarity speaks with a heavy French accent which does make it hard for some people to understand. * Clarity is a name meaning "Virtue name" * Delacroix is a French surname that derives from de la Croix ("of the Cross"). * The Lunar Blade is inspired by the same blade that was inspired by Chrysós Drákos. Category:Miraculous characters Category:Female Category:Fan_Characters Category:Good Category:Humans Category:A to Z